wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iciness
time to rewrite. he's an angsty boi. belongs to crystal. written based off of a lot of true feelings that i experienced in the moment. icy | male + he/him | 6 d.y. / 15 h.y. | ice | sad little dragonet on the run | heterosexual | infp-t base used is by AprilSilverWolf on DeviantArt, colors added by me. appearance. looks like the ref. ha thin, willowy build. standard icewing body shape. perhaps a slightly longer tail. pale grey scales + silvery-white underbelly. all spines are light grayish blue, as well as his horns. claws are pure white + wing membranes are washed out sky blue. a few splashes of white sometimes decorates his scales, somewhat reminiscent of frost, mainly around the wings, neck and tail. emerald green eyes. a very doubtful and sometimes anxious expression. a lot of sadness within. personality. can't say much here, he's... a sad fellow. kind of what happens when years of self-doubt built up. he trusts himself least of all dragons and deems himself as pretty useless. doesn't stand up for himself at all and blames himself for just about everything. bottles every single feeling about these thoughts up, not wanting the others to confirm his suspicions that they either believe he's useless or feels disappointed with him. extremely self conscious and very very quiet. shy, he tries to remain his expressions neutral but in truth he tears up and cries very easily. many events have led him to believe that he could be a mistake, that he is incapable of doing good things, that he'll be forgotten as a background character. he has both catoptrophobia (fear of mirrors) and eisoptrophobia (fear of own reflection). perhaps that's a sign of how bad his self-loathing is. sometimes he questions if he is sane at all, or he is just living by a thread of sanity, but he is fine.. just has. a lot of issues. putting those very obvious problems aside, he's... actually a very nice guy. icy doesn't believe it half the time, well screw that actually all of the time, but he's kind and often very helpful. he's not as much trouble as he thinks, though quiet and doesn't add much to conversations, he's a great listener. he doesn't know but he's quite good at comforting and being supportive. he has so much love in his heart... and is someone who would wish for others to succeed. also generally that dragon who doesn't want to do anything to displease anyone. he's very soft and emotional. more often than not he feels hollow, but he has so much potential, but it's all locked up just cause he couldn't learn to love himself. sometimes can be seen talking to animals and even plants. he... doesn't do well talking to dragons. but feels alot more lonelier than he lets on. history. boi no this won't be written unless you want spoilers abilities + weaknesses. * frostbreath * decent hunter + fighter * sharp eyes * terrified of water, mirrors and anything that shows him his reflection * rather weak flier Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets